Loading devices may be used to load, or unload things from one level, to a different level. For example, a loading device may be used to assist in loading motorcycles onto the beds of pickup trucks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,125 (“the '125 patent”) illustrates one type of loading device, called a truck ramp assembly 10. This discloses a platform assembly having an closed front end (no reference numeral); a pair of longitudinally extending track members (no reference numerals); evenly spaced transverse support members 40; a hollow interior 26; and a pair of wheels 70 on opposite sides thereof at a first end (no reference numeral). The '125 patent requires the use of a tailgate because a pair of wheels 70 rest on the tailgate. Further, wheels 82 also rest on the tailgate. Because the fore mentioned wheels rest on the tailgate of the pickup truck, the tailgate may encounter loads, which may damage the tailgate or the operation of the tailgate. The '125 patent also has apertured brackets 32 to secure the platform assembly 10 to a vehicle 12. The '125 patent does not disclose a way to accommodate for varied pickup truck bed lengths. The '125 patent does not disclose an apparatus by which a short bed pickup, such as 8 ft., can accommodate a load requiring a bed or platform length of a long bed, such as 11 ft.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,488,025 to Roberson discloses a Truck Bed Extender and Telescoping Ramp. Roberson has an extender telescopically and slidably received within said casing for slidably extending rearward cantilevered over the truck tailgate when the tailgate is in a horizontal position. However the casing in Roberson cannot be fixed in a horizontal position so that it can be used as a working surface.
As can be seen, there is a need for a loading device that does not cause weight to bear on the tailgate; that can accommodate for varied pickup truck bed lengths; and that can allow a short bed truck to receive a load requiring a truck bed or platform length of a long bed pickup truck.
There is also a need to loading device that can be positioned in a substantially horizontal position to use as a working surface.
There is also a need to have a surface that can flip forwardly after the casing is extended rearwardly, so the entire length of the bed can be used.